


Fancy

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [50]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve and Nat have a fun morning, and talk about things.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Part 50 of this series. FIFTY!!!!  
> And, fic 100... This is wild guys!!!!

“Steve, just buy both of them,” Natasha begged him.

Steve glared at her, outraged at the suggestion. “I am not buying two pairs of shoes that cost as much as my mortgage!”

“Then get the brown ones, please.” Natasha looked more exasperated than he’d ever seen her. “Dude, you know I love shopping as much as the next person, especially when it isn’t my money, but you’ve been staring at yourself for an hour. Pick some god damned shoes already, Rogers!”

Steve turned back to the mirror and scowled at his feet, like that might make the decision easier. The brown ones were more practical, but he had to admit the white ones did have a certain appeal with the linen suit. But white shoes weren’t exactly sensible. And when would he wear them again anyways?

“Stop thinking and buy the god damned shoes, Steve!” Natasha yelled out at him, making other shoppers turn to look at them.

“How about you go as Tony’s date to this wedding, huh? You like this stuff,” Steve sighed as he turned to sit besides her on the sofa, he started pulling off the Louboutins, handing them to the attendant who had been nothing but patient with him. He reminded himself again to send some form of thank you gift to Tony’s stylist for picking out options for him to try on.

“Because I don’t feel like being splashed across every tabloid in the country as a homewrecker,” Natasha smirked at him as he headed for the dressing room to change out of the suit. Because they both saw the paparazzi that had snapped their picture along Fifth Avenue earlier, and they knew that would be the headlines. “And besides, I’ll enjoy hanging out by the pool at Tony’s place while you guys have to play perfect party guests.”

“Maybe I’ll rescind your invite to the Hamptons,” Steve called out from the change room.

“And break James’ heart?”

“Oh, he can still come,” Steve teased, coming out of the change room.

“Can I help with anything else, Mr. Stark-Rogers?” the store attendant asked Steve as he walked towards the cash register.

“No, I’m good. Can I grab both pairs of shoes, please? Might return one, but I just can’t decide right now,” Steve asked sheepishly. He did feel horrible for wasting their time.

“Not a problem. I can keep them here for Mr. Hogan to pick up with your husband’s suit later this week if you’d like? Saves you from lugging a shopping and garment bag all day.”

Steve made a mental note to send flowers to the shop too before asking her to pack up the shoes so he could at least bring those home now, but keep the suit here. He turned to Nat who was shaking her head.

“You lead a weird, weird life now, Steve Rogers,” she told him as she got up.

“That’s Stark-Rogers to you,” Steve quipped, making the girl behind the counter laugh. He thanked her and they left the store.

Once they reached the street, Natasha hooked her arm in Steve’s making him laugh. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

“Maybe I do enjoy the spotlight,” she mused. “Wanna head back to Brooklyn or are you not done enjoying the perks of your second last name?”

Steve groaned softly. “Nat, you know-“

“I know, I’m sorry. I was just teasing you. I _know_ that this part of the whole thing isn’t your favourite. I know it’s not Tony’s either.”

“I just have one last thing to grab and then we can head back. I found these cool cufflinks that I know Tony’s going to love. Wanna grab lunch home or here?”

An hour later, they’d made their way back towards home and walked towards May’s place for lunch.

“I know we keep joking about it, but James might seriously try to steal your husband if we’re not careful.” Natasha was scrolling through her phone as she spoke, smiling sweetly.

Steve opened the door for her, wondering what in the world they could possibly be up to. They grabbed an empty table and May walked towards them quickly.

“Where are the other two?” she asked as she took their orders.

“Out on a date,” Natasha supplied.

“Bucky cashed in on an almost year-old promise Tony made him. They’re out taking a drive in one of Tony’s sports cars,” Steve clarified as Natasha showed May the pictures she’d been looking at.

“I swear, sometimes it feels like they are a couple of teenagers,” Nat rolled her eyes fondly as she passed the phone to Steve and May left.

There were a dozen selfies, most were of Bucky with the car, one of them with him hugging the front of it, Tony laughing in the background. There was a note attached with that one apologizing to Nat because he was considering leaving her for the Audi. The last picture was of him and Tony, with the Audi of course. They both looked like they were having the time of their life.

“Send me that last one, will ya? And one of you and Bucky too, while we’re at it. I want more pictures for my office,” he explained when he saw her questioning look.

“You big softy. How is work going?”

“It’s good! I have a work trip planned in August actually. Jill has a client in Vancouver that really wants to work with me. Tony and I are gonna take a week and make a holiday out of it. Should be fun.”

They chatted about other projects they were each working on, more vacation plans. They hadn’t had much time to catch up just the two of them, and Steve had missed it. Him and Tony had spent more time in the Hamptons after Steve’s birthday weekend, only coming back to the city when they absolutely needed to. Nat and Bucky had come over for a few days here and there, but he didn’t get much time alone with either of them. He loved the time he got to spend with both couples hanging out, but it was always a bit different when he was alone with Natasha.

“Steve, just ask already,” Natasha sighed out half-way through their meal.

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked around a bite of his sandwich, to which Natasha just raised an eyebrow. “I have nothing to ask.”

“I know you enough to know that line in the middle of your eyebrows means you’re overthinking something, and there’s only one thing bothering you more than those damned shoes right now.”

“It isn’t bothering me.”

“The fact that you know what I’m talking about proves my point. Spit it out before I hit you in the head with a sandwich.”

“Don’t waste one of May’s sandwiches,” he told her jokingly. _Damn, she’s good_ , Steve thought to himself. He wiped his fingers on a napkin while he mulled over what he knew was bothering him. “I don’t want to lose you. This.”

Natasha reached over the table and slipped her hand in one of his. “You won’t,” she replied simply. She seemed so sure that Steve almost believed her.

“What if it doesn’t work? Or something happens. We have other options we can consider. It’s not worth losing you over in the end.”

“So, you’d blame me if it didn’t work or something went wrong?”

“What?” Steve looked shocked at the suggestion. “Of course not!”

“Then why would you lose me?” she asked him simply.

Steve looked at her and just shook his head, not knowing what to answer her.

“I know you won’t blame me, or Tony for that matter. And guess what. It won’t be on you either. If it comes to that, we’ll deal with it. All four of us together, and I’m sure Pepper and Rhodey are going to be right there for the ride too. You’re not losing me though, Steve.” She squeezed his hand reassuringly. “The worse you have to fear is James complaining about our sex life.”

Steve erupted in laughter at that. “I’ve had to hear him complain about that long enough. I should survive.” Steve’s phone rang then. “That would be Tony,” he told Nat as he answered.

“Please tell me you got both pairs of shoes?” Tony let out as soon as Steve answered.

“How did you know about the shoe debacle?”

“Nat sent me pictures. You look hot in that suit, by the way,” Tony’s voice dropped to his sultry tone, and he heard Bucky make gagging sounds in the background.

“I did get both pairs, so I could pick one and return the other, without wasting more of that poor girl’s time. How’s the joy ride going?”

“It feels like Barnes learned to drive in the war, but otherwise, we’re both alive and well, and not a scratch on my baby girl. Oh, and we brought back some pie!”

“Sounds like a productive morning. Almost home?”

“Yup, just dropped her off at the tower, on our way home. You there?”

“Nat and I are just finishing lunch. We can meet you both there?”

“Sounds like a plan. See you soon. Love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you too.”

Steve told Natasha they were on their way. They finished up and headed out, walking back towards home arm in arm.

“So, we’re still on? September?” Nat asked him with a large smile on her face.

“Yeah. September. You’re really-“

“I swear, I will hit you if you finish that sentence! I am not taking a bunch of meds and things for no reason here, Steve. We’re good.”

Steve chuckled and kissed the side of her head. “September it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a 'second part' of sorts, with the boy's date morning coming ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
